minecraftcvmfandomcom-20200214-history
Aether
The Aether '''is a kind of dimension which can be spawned by the player by triggering an aether portal. It is made of wool clouds of different sizes. '''Command info Lag level: high Added version: 1.1 Function folders: aether Additionial files: one structure and five loot tables from loot_tables/aether and loot_tables/random Spawning To spawn Aether, a player must create an aether portal and trigger it using a bottle o' enchanting. Creating and triggering the portal The portal must be a 3×3 platform of water surrounded by a glowstone square. A total of 16 glowstone blocks and 9 water blocks are needed. To trigger the portal, a player must drop a bottle o' enchanting in the middle of the portal. Because of restrictions given by the spreadplayers command, islands can not generate in top of oceans or seas. Triggering a portal with no land nearby might cause generation bugs. Multiple bottles can be thrown in the same portal; however, generating multiple islands at the same time might result in generation bugs. It is therefore recommended to wait before the generation of the Aether is totally finished before trying to generate it again. If you want to extend the Aether, you should however build another portal a few chunks away from the first portal so the islands don't generate around the same area as previously generated islands. The portal can be broken during the generation. It will have no effect on it. While the Aether is generating, there is no way to stop it before it is totally generated. Generation Once the portal has been triggered, 25 islands should appear (once every six seconds for 150 seconds). Because the generation uses creeper explosions, the gamerule mobGriefing must be set to true, else nothing will spawn. While the aether generates, blocks won't drop in order to prevent items from spawning, so I recommend you don't break your beacon too fast. There are four types of islands. The bigger an island is, the lower it will spawn. The biggest will generate around y=190 and the smallest around y=210. The two biggest types of islands will spawn aether trees with a sky chest hidden. The tree is made of pillar quartz blocks and prismarine as the leaves. 'Features' 'Mobs' When in the Aether, regular mobs will be replaced by their Aether variants. Aetherians Aetherians are light blue mobs with a sea lantern as their head. They are divided in rangers and melee. They fight using stardust weapons and can drop quartz, flowers, nimbus powder and crystal shards. Harpies Harpies are small, flying mobs equipped with wings. They can be fast and therefor hard to hit. When killed, they drop blueberries, harpy feathers and lightbane candles. You can also find rainbow sheeps spawning on the island. Chests Aether trees, found in the biggest islands, contain a hidden sky chest containing high-tier loot: *Stardust swords and bows with three random enchantments. The bows can have mending and infinity at the same time. *Star fragments. When dropped onto another item, it will reset its durability and vanish. *Aether pearls, aether quartz, magic cookies and stardust. Boss: the Celestial The Celestial is a boss that can be spawned in the Aether by dropping four artefacts on the ground. Summoning To summon the Celestial, a player must drop four artefacts from the different factions: Stardust found in sky chests, a lightbane candle rarely dropped by harpies, nimbus powder dropped my melee aetherians and crystal shards dropped by ranged aetherians. Once assembled, the Celestial will spawn. Attacks The Celestial has two attacks he will use in a loop every twenty seconds. He has the ability to grow poisonous vines on the player giving him wither, slowness and weakness and placing leaves at its position. The second attack will summon a small explosion and strike the player wi7th a lightning bolt. The Celestial will also try to attack the player directly, but not much, as he levitates nearby players. Defeating The Celestial has one thousand health points and is protected by a full diamond armour. Because he's based of a pigman entity, it is recommended to use a Smite V diamond sword. Any strength modifier like a potion can be useful. The ice sword from the ice tower dungeon can be very efficient against him. Most amethyst and sapphire staffs, however, will be useless as he is immune to fall damage. If you still want to use magic weapons, 1.2 will come with a Bane of the Undead magic spell dealing high damage on him. Because of his very high health, it might take a lot of time to kill him. There will be a way to know his health in version 1.2 using damage counters but there is no boss bar. You can't kill him using lava, fire, cacti, suffocation, water, poison or wither. The Celestial will just get rid of these effects and break blocks on his head's position and beneath him, if needed. Don't try to kill him by fall damage, because if he falls off the Aether, he will just despawn. Drops When killed, the Celestial will always drop his headgear, and a lot of diamonds, a stardust greatsword with slow attack speed but high base damage, or a Celestial's soul, a powerful buff potion upgrading most of the player's stats for ninety seconds. Effects *When any entity is over y=190, it will produce rainbow smoke particles. *Every player in the Aether will get a night vision effect.